El Diario De La Bestia
by MizhaDB
Summary: Sinopsis: Me sentia perseguida, observada con miedo pero todo cambió tras encontrar el Diario . Ahora mi unica meta era escapar y es que yo solo queria saber quien me observaba.
1. Prólogo

**_"El Diario De La Bestia"_**

 ** _(Un amor inmortal)_**

 ** _Por Mizha_**

Llegó un momento en el que se sentía observada por algo o por alguien. Sin importar la hora a cada momento se sentía perseguida. Imposible no mantener despierta ese corazonada de alerta que hasta el día de hoy, le mantenía con vida.

Siempre se sentía así.

El tiempo lento pasaban y una especie de humo, hacia lucir todo diferente.

El momento se acercaba.

Lo supo.

El ambiente era espeso y silencioso; la consumía en un sorbo. Y a su alrededor, con ligeros brotes de desesperación, trataba de buscar a alguien con esmero; en todo caso era mejor toparse con la propia nada, pues el miedo que le invadía le asfixiaba.

— Al no saber qué buscar simplemente ignoras, — Era la frase que se repetía como su único consuelo.

En algunos momentos la mujer azul, ignoraba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. O por lo menos hacia el esfuerzo de mantenerse "tranquila"

Y no por miedo. Sino más bien, al estar tan acostumbrada a la misma emoción, el miedo se convertía en cosa de todos los días.

— El miedo ya no — se repetía, — El miedo ya no. — respiró hondo.

El miedo ya no le calaba. O al menos eso creía.

Y ante todo se mentalizaba a la situación sin saber que la pondría en práctica.

— Corre y no pares, — se decía a si misma

Corre sin descansar.

Corre como si no hubiera mañana.

Corre y no te detengas, por nada ni por nadie.

Corre, que nadie cubrirá tu espalda.

Corre, que ya llegará el momento en el que podrás descansar.

Mientras tanto, corre y no mires hacia atrás — fruncía su ceño con decisión.

Y corrió. Corrió porque su vida dependía de ello.

— Solo debo correr. Correr y huir de todo y todos. — esa era su meta.

Huir de lo desconocido o aferrarse a ello. Pues era su decisión el continuar o no. Ella podía elegir. Pues finalmente era dueña de su vida y de su destino. Aunque pareciese todo lo contrario.

— ¡No puedo con mi propia vida!— su expresión era jadeante. Su vista mostraba el terror al dilatarse sus pupilas. Aun así continuaba corriendo porqué algo, alguien la seguía y ella lo sabia.

— ¿Pero de qué huyo? — le preguntaba a la nada — ¿De qué? Si él en realidad no existe.

Y ni existirá.

¿O si?

Solo debía correr ¿Pero hacía donde? ¿A la izquierda o derecha? ¿Qué camino debía tomar?.

— Hacia dónde tengo que ir — Desesperada observaba y se preguntaba lo mismo de siempre. — ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué yo?

El simple ¿Por qué?

Aun así continuo corriendo, no sabia hacia donde iba, Era más de media noche pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora.

Corrió sin rumbo, sin dirección.

En la calle pasaban algunas personas que aún se mantenían en ella. Sin importar, ella solo quería estar bien. Solo quería creer que lo que había visto, lo que había vivido y lo que le había dicho; no era real.

Solo quería olvidar pero no podía.

No podía.

Tenía que correr, correr. Huir o prepararse para morir.

— ¡Estúpida! — se recriminó, —Sí, eso es lo que soy, una completa estúpida que huye de todos.

Pero esta vez, no fue su decisión. Esta vez solo hizo lo que le pidió.

Corrió.

Corrió hasta ya no pudo más.

— Debo parar, debo descansar — jadeaba — Solo debo parar, mis piernas no pueden más.

Su respiración, su corazón estaban tan acelerado que se le saldría del pecho.

Continuó sin parar.

— Ya no puedo más... — hablo a la nada, con la esperanza que él le escuchara.

Cayó al suelo, sin idea alguna de donde se encontraba. La calle estaba desolada, ninguna alma se aparecía por ahí. Ella solo corrió, pero ahora no sabía dónde estaba.

— No puedo levantarme. — hablo al borde de la desesperación.

Él se acerca y no podía, no podía continuar.

No podía.

— Dios mío, ayúdame por favor. — estaba angustiada.

— Sabes que ya nadie vendrá, ya nadie puede protegerte ahora.— le contestó una voz.

— Que quieres decir con nadie, ¿Y el otro chico?

— Digamos que ya me he encargado de él. — contestó la voz misteriosa.

— No puede ser — se sorprendió — Pe-Pero si él me lo prometió. ¡No! — se exaltó junto con el fruncir de sus cejas — No quiero morir, no aquí, no hoy, no por favor.

¿Pero ahora que se supone que iba hacer?

— Que alguien me ayude — imploraba en susurros y desesperantes lágrimas — Por favor no me hagas daño. Yo solo... yo solo quería, ¡Quería saber quien me observaba! —dijo en un grito.

Y continuó gritando con desesperación, al borde de enloquecer. Pues ella no estaba loca.

No lo estaba.

— Yo solo quiero volver el tiempo atrás y hacer que nada de esto pasó. — Trató de levantarse pero no podía. Él se acercaba y ella se mostraba con miedo.

Ella deseaba con la esperanza de sus orbes azules, que el otro volviera y la salvara.

— ¿Pero cómo? — solo veía su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, esperando lo peor.

Esperando la muerte, o quizás, esperando que él le abrazaba en su cama. Deseando que le robara sus besos. Anhelando al que se robo su corazón. Quería que observabara, escuchar su voz diciendo:

— Corre y no pares...

Pero debía de afrontar la realidad. Él ya no estaba y se encontraba sola.

— No puedo levantarme, no puedo continuar, no puedo enfrentarlo sola. — lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Aun así seguía ahí, luchando. Seguía del porque deseaba regresar el tiempo.

— Solo quiero que sea ayer por la mañana. — dijo en hilo de voz. Esperando que aquello cambiara algo de lo que ocurría.

El estaba tan cerca, pero tan cerca de ella, que podía sentir su respiración.

Ya nada importaba.

Cerró sus ojos mientras lágrimas salían de ellos y no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que recién había vivido.

¿Estaba lista?

Sí, lo estaba.

Pero, ¿Lista para qué? te estarás preguntando.

Pues asimiló todo y se preparaba para morir o formar parte de ellos.

 ** _(48 horas antes.)_**

 ** _(...)_**

 _ **El Diario de la bestia** es una historia completamente diferente que te atrapara desde el inicio. _

_Acompañame en su transcurso, te aseguro que te encantará._

 _Costa de 10 capítulos, dos extras mas prólogo y epíologo. La historia es original, no adaptación de ninguna otra obra, película o serie._

 _Te aconsejo que si ya leíste la historia, la leas con la edición completa ya que se modificara pequeños fragmentos._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, la historia esta disponible en Fanfiction y facebook. También puedes seguirme en mi fanpage para enterarte de absolutamente todo._

 _Espero la disfrutes, tanto como yo escribiendola._

 _~Mizha_


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Capítulo Uno.**

 **El Diario De La Bestia**

 **Por Mizha DB**

Subía hacia mi habitación, luego de un largo día de trabajo. Pero de nuevo esa sensación tan extraña esa sensación que me hacía temblar, que me hacia ver en todas las direcciones posibles; buscando algo, alguien o simplemente nada. Se sentía horrible sentirse observada, perseguida, controlada. Cualquiera correría o incluso temblaría de miedo al no tener una razón o explicación lógica a todo aquello o a tal sensación.

Pero yo estaba tan acostumbrada a esa sensación que mas que miedo era costumbre.

Subía las escaleras ignorando, si ignorando.— ¿Por miedo? —No, no por miedo. Al contrario más que miedo era costumbre. Jamas había descubierto nada y esta vez no seria la excepción, todo empezó desde que tenia diez años esa sensación no desaparecía, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, las veinticuatro horas del día, a cada minuto a cada segundo en todo momento, en todo lugar, y jamas había encontrado algo, como su mamá decía: "Es solo tu imaginación" pero la imaginación solo te juega eso en distintas ocasiones, en mi caso era siempre. Prácticamente en todo lugar en todo momento esa sensación me perseguía.

Ya me había acostumbrado, por supuesto. Pero la curiosidad y la duda aun seguían ahí.

 _¿Había buscado respuestas?_

— Por supuesto que las había buscado pero, ¿Como buscas algo que no sabes ni siquiera que es? ¿Como buscas respuesta a algo que probablemente solo sea tu imaginación?

 _¿Esto era estúpido?_

— Si era estúpido, era estúpido que no sepas a que le tienes miedo, a que es lo que te has acostumbrado, a que es lo que has ignorado. sin embargo no hay nada que pueda hacer, al menos no ahora.

 _¿Era algo malo?_

— No lo parecía, ya que si lo fuera probablemente ya me hubiese sucedido algo, pero si no lo fuera de igual manera ya la hubiera dejado tranquila. Pero no, esa sensación seguía ahí.

 _¿Cuando había comenzado todo aquello?_

— Cuándo recibí el Dije, que alguien me había envíado por correo, seguramente fue de algún pariente, pero sin embargo jamás supe quién lo enviaba. Pero desde entonces siempre e llevado conmigo.

 _¿Puede que sea el Dije?_

— No, el dije no tiene nada que ver. ¿Que ya no recuerdas la vez en que lo dejamos en casa de Fasha? y eso seguía presente, ¿O la vez en que lo llevamos a la iglesia para que lo bendiciera el padre? pero igual no cambió nada, incluso lo enterramos pero era tan lindo que no aguantamos mas de una semana y lo desenterramos y de igual manera no sucedió nada.

 _¡Buenos puntos!_ —si hablaba, con mi conciencia, pero en mi defensa, ella era la única que la entendía.

— ¡Lo se, lo se...! —suspire frustrada pero ya dejemos de hablar de eso, jamas sabremos lo que pasa, de lo que es, o de lo que lo causa. De igual manera ya me e acostumbrado a eso, ¿Que no?

Respire profundo entre a mi habitación y de nuevo esa sensación, pero ya me da igual. No importa lo que haga esa sensación me persigue y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo. Así que sin mas fui directo al closet, saque mi pijama y luego de lavar mi cara, mis dientes y darme una ducha fui directo a mi hermosa y cómoda cama; que por cierto era la única de la cual no me quejaba.

Apenas pude conciliar el sueño y dormí, tanto como me fuese posible.

 ** _¿Pero quien diría que mi vida cambiaría por completo, tras un pequeño incidente o accidente?_**

Desperté y de nuevo esa sensación, pero ya ayer analice eso conmigo misma así que da igual, yo me voy a desayunar y luego vamos a trabajar.— ¡Si! —Nótese el sarcasmo.

— Cinco minutos mas y me levantare, —¿Que? yo también tengo derecho de dormir.

tres minutos y medio después...

Un estruendoso ruido me despertó de golpe. — ¿Que fue eso? —me pregunte a mi misma, seguido de levantarme y sentarme sobre la cama, se preguntan por que rayos conté los minutos ¡Pues he aquí el motivo! —Cuento ovejitas para dormir.

Hasta que un fuerte golpe se escucho en la planta baja, — Probablemente sea mi madre ya que ella suele hacer ruido. —Pero... ¡Oh Rayos es que acaso esto se volverá "actividad paranormal" no, no me jodan mi madre esta de viaje!

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

Hay madre de todos los santos, Jesus ayudame. Prometo no comer la nutella de mi madre de nuevo pero por favor ayúdame que solo allá sido el viento.

¡Help me!

Me quite las cobijas de mi cara poco a poco. Segundos después el sonido de algo caerse abajo se escucho de nuevo eran las 5:45 am a quien se le ocurre molestar a esta hora. —Cierto a lo que sea que causo ese ruido, —Me levante cuidadosamente, tome mi teléfono y marqué el numero de emergencias, y tome una lampara que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche.

¿Una lampara? Enserio.

— Pues si, algo es algo. supóngamos que hay un ladrón le tiro en la cara la lampara y salgo corriendo, al menos salvo mi vida por unos segundos mas.

Eres una genia sabias, — Un momento... ¿Eso fue sarcasmo? Hare de cuenta que no dijiste eso tonta conciencia.

No llame pero iba preparada, ya solo para marcar el numero y tirar la lampara en la cara de alguien.

Me levante, rogándole a todos los dioses posibles que no me pasara nada. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y segundos después tome valor y salí, Si Bulma Brief salió de su habitación con una lampara y su teléfono listo para llamar.

Baje las escaleras, rápido y sigilosamente «parecía un ninja» Luego revise la estancia, después la Sala y por último la cocina, odiaba entrar a la cocina porque en las películas de terror es en la maldita cocina que aparece el mismísimo demonio, esta vez si tenia miedo.

Pero no el miedo de siempre, esta vez estoy que se me sale el corazón del pecho.

Respire tan profundo que me ardió hacerlo y entre a la cocina. A primera impresión no había nada, ni nadie todo estaba en su lugar y luego sentí esa sensación, ese aire frío que me hacia estremecer.

—¿Que es lo que quieres? . —pregunte a la nada, aunque en realidad no esperaba respuesta.

Pero esa sensación seguía ahí junto a mi, me di la vuelta rendida cuando escuche un murmullo y seguido de eso pasos.

Mi instinto me decía que estaba en peligro pero mi lado curioso quería ver de quien provenían esos pasos. Mi lado curioso gano y comencé a dar la vuelta tan lentamente espero encontrar algo. Pero no había nada, nada mas que silencio.

Observé todo a mi alrededor y algo llamo mi atención, por el rabillo de mi ojo apareció una silueta.

Regrese mi vista pero no había nada, mire fijamente de donde yo sentía que me veían y poco tiempo después observe con atención y al concentrarme pude ver algo; la ventana de la cocina estaba quebrada. Pero eso no es lo importante, la ventana tenia baranda y unas puertas para abrirla asi que lo resumire, sin alterarme ni nada.

—Fue quebrada desde adentro. —susurre para mi, y corrí.

Salí de casa tan rápido como me fue posible, aun con la lampara y mi teléfono en mano, observe como la puerta se cerraba tan fuerte gracias a lo que fuera que estaba dentro. Debia llamar a la policía para asegurarme de que no fuese un ladrón pero yo lo sabia, alguna parte de mi me decía que no era una persona en si. Pero estaba segura de que en mi casa seria perfecta para otra película de «actividad paranormal» tan segura como que ahí se grabara la siguiente película os aseguró.

Solo me queda una cosa por hacer, averiguar que sucedió.

Horas después.

08:30 am.

Si sigo en la entrada de mi casa, con mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

¿He entrado?

No no lo he echó y no es que me animara mucho entrar.

¿Aun tengo miedo?

Si pero ese no es motivó por el cual no e entrado, sucede que muero de hambre y mi hambre puede mas que mi miedo, así que me dirigía adentro y de pronto recordé que no saqué llaves y ahora me quede afuera. Pero tenía mi hermoso teléfono por el cual llamé a mi amiga socia y ahora ella viene con una copia de llaves directo hacia mi.

« Ahí viene mi salvación.»

— Nuestra salvación, recuerdas que aun existo. Tonta conciencia.

—Bulma, te dije que nos veríamos mas tarde y tu me sales con que olvidaste las llaves por huir de un fantasma. ¿Es que acaso estas loca? —Grita mientras mis ojos se iluminan de solo verla.

«Y esa de ahí es mi mejor amiga milk.»

— ¿Crees que soy loca? —le pregunte, ¿enserio creía que estaba loca? Cuando casi me muero del susto.

— Dejemos ese tema para después y entremos que tienes que vestirte y desayunar. —Hablo con cierto enfado.

—¡Desayuno! —si estaba babeando, literal.

Me puse de pie y seguí a milk hasta la entrada, me coloque detrás de ella y abrió lentamente la puerta, había un silenció total, que enserio daba miedo pero como macha pecho no peludo entre decidida a enfrentar lo que sea que quebró la ventana. Y así lo hice, entre y luego observe todo a mi alrededor.

Ahora no pasa nada cuando milk esta aquí, vaya fantasmita le tiene miedo a Milk. —No lo culpo conciencia, Milk da miedo cuando se enoja.

—¿Fantasmas, enserio? —pregunto, sacandome de mis pensamientos, con cara de no creerme nada.

— ¿Quieres una prueba de la cual salí corriendo? —le pregunte.

—A ver muestrame. —Dicho esto, jale a Milk del brazo y la lleve a la cocina, nos dirigimos a la ventana pero sorpresa.

«Si quedaste como estúpida.»

Quedamos como estúpidas, recuerda que somos la misma persona.

La maldita ventana estaba intacta, como por arte de magia estaba sin ningún rasguño y así quede otra vez, como una completa loca.

¿Pero para que demonios asustarme de esa manera? Nótese mi sarcasmo. No esto no puede ser posible, no pudo arreglarse, no puede estar intacta, es imposible.

Me hagache y empecé a tocar el piso tratando de encontrar algun vidrio, no era posible que el vidrio desapareciera así derrepente y la ventana estuviera intacta, simplemente no era posible no lo era, no podía ser lo.

— Yo lo vi, juro por Dios que esta mierda estaba destrozada y de nuevo esa sensación y pasos. —Grite,— Yo no sabia que hacer y al ver que esto fue roto por dentro salí corriendo de aquí, no estoy mintiendo. —Finalice y ella solo me observó con compasión.

— Calmate bulma, aveces nuestra imaginación nos hace ver cosas que no existen, cosas que no son lo que parece, quizá todo fue un sueño. —me dijo regalandome la mejor de sus sonrisas.

— No lo fue, no esta vez. —Respondi en un susurro, estaba harta de esta situación. — Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, yo sabia que algo andaba mal.

— Vamos linda, solo fue un sueño tranquilizate.

Tenia que ser una broma, ¿cierto? Yo lo vi, la ventana estaba rota, estaba echa pedazos, estaba destrozada, estaba echa un mierda y ahora se le dio por arreglarse por si sola.

Estoy segura que no fue un sueño, lo se, esta vez fue real. Tan real como que respiro, no es posible que no me crea.

Ya no importa, lo mejor sera darle la razón. Y así lo hice.

— Quizá tengas razón, probablemente esto fue solo un sueño, ya puedes retirarte, gracias por venir. —Dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

— No es nada, ¿Segura que estarás bien, si me voy? —pregunto preocupada. Y aunque no lo estuviera, ya había tenido suficiente.

— Tranquila estaré bien, gracias por venir y no olvides llamar para ver el precio del departamento. —Respondí.

— Claro amiga, te veo en la tienda. —Asentí y ella me abrazó, luego se dirigió a la entrada.

— Ve con cuidado milk. —Sonreí.

— Si gracias, —respondió.— Tu también ve con cuidado, camina un poco, toma aire fresco.

— Adios. —finalice moviendo la mano en señal de despedida, mientras ella salía de casa.

Ahora si, jamás nunca volveré a contar algo de lo que pase. La próxima vez moriré aquí y con una nota en mi frente que diga: ven que si tenia razón.

— Si eso hare...

Tome aire y me senté en las escaleras, debía relajarme, caminar un poco; como dijo Milk. Se que fue real pero... ¿Y si no lo fue? ¿Y si estoy en peligro? ¿Y si alguien trata de comunicarse conmigo?

Que se supone que deba hacer, correr, quedarme a charlar y tomar el té.

— Me gusta la idea del té.

Me quede ahí, perpleja, paralizada, asustada, apunto de morirme de un mendigo susto. —Pero... ¿Que demonios? —Mi razonamiento se había ido de vacaciones que hablaba mas para mi, que para quien sea que me allá hablado.

si antes tuve miedo ahora el corazón se me paro y mi alma huyo de mi cuerpo.

¿Quien hablo? ¿Quien demonios fue?

—Hola, —saludo como si nada. Como si no supiera que su voz me causaba escalofríos.

Ya me daba por muerta, así que...

— Hola, soy Bulma Brief tengo 22 años de edad soy una empresaria por decirlo de otra manera tengo una pequeña tienda llamada el Castillo de la bella, es como un pequeño museo pero ahí puedes comprar lo que gustes y le dejo todo a Milk y a mi bella madre, jamas las olvidare. —Respondi pero mas que saludo, dicte mi testamento.

Una risa ronca, se escuchó y toda mi piel se puso de gallina. Que mal por ti, fantasmita porqué no me quedaré a mitad de las escaleras a esperar morir. No, tengo una mejor idea.

Si, salí corriendo directo a la cocina tome un cuchillo el mas grande que encontré y me armé de valor. Apuntaba a todas direcciones posibles y luego volvió a hablar.

—No juegues con eso, que puedes hacerte daño.

No mas daño del que algo como eso, es capaz de causarme si no me protejo con algo.

 **(...)**

 **Gracias por leer. Significa mucho para mi que El Diario De La Bestia este donde esta en este momento. No me queda mas que agradecerte y si eres un nuevo lector/ra se bienvenido, disfruta de tu estadía en esta hermosa historia que yo se que te encantará.**

 **Gracias por darle una oportunidad, puedes seguirme en facebook en mi pagina oficial de Fanfics, twiiter y Wattpad en todas me encuentras como Mizha DB.**

 **Ya esta disponible el segundo libro de esta historia. POR SIEMPRE BESTIA. No olvides comentar y releer ya que la historia esta siendo editada y como puedes ver se han cambiado pequeño fragmentos.**

 **~Mizha**


	3. Capitulo Dos

**Capítulo Dos.**

 **El Diario De La Bestia**

 **Por Mizha DB**

 **La teoría del destinatario.**

Si, salí corriendo directo a la cocina tome un cuchillo el mas grande que encontré y me armé de valor. Apuntaba a todas direcciones posibles y luego volvió a hablar.

—No juegues con eso, que puedes hacerte daño.

No mas daño del que algo como eso, es capaz de causarme si no me protejo con algo.

Observe a todas direcciones posibles y espere a que sucediese algo, no se ni siquiera que era lo que esperaba. Pero mis manos y rodillas temblaba mientras mi mente creaba un sin fin de conclusiones

Respire profundo y me decidí a hablar, de alguna u otra manera tenia que ser valiente.

—¿Quien eres? —Grite por lo alto, simplemente no esperaba que algo, mucho menos alguien respondiera.

Pero así como apareció esa sensación de alerta también se fue, me sentí aliviada, pero no baje la guardia seguía ahí, paso media hora y luego me volvió el hambre. Pero como ya habia mencionado antes mi hambre puede mas que mi miedo. Así que a la mierda todo yo me voy a comer. Y así lo hice tenia tanta hambre que si volvía ya ni me importaba.

Desayune tranquila, demasiado tranquila, lo cual me pareció raro pero debería estar feliz por í me vestí con un jean y una blusa descotada negra, mis botines, tome mi bolsa y me fui directo al Castillo de la bella.

Me fui caminando, no quedaba tan lejos pero aun así si estaba lejos, luego de media hora entre a mi tienda-museo y voltee el cartel de closet a open, mi pequeña tienda tenia un estilo de los años XX un tanto moderno pero seguía teniendo su encanto habían un sin fin de cosas algunas de gran valor u otras para colección, cosas de diferentes estilos u gustos. Para resumirlo habían muchas cosas maravillosas aquí. Aun así el castillo de la bella era un lugar muy reconocido a lo largo del mercado.

Milk y yo eramos la únicas que trabajábamos en la tienda y claro una señora que ayudaba con la limpieza, el lugar era grande de dos niveles. El segundo nivel era como mi santuario, ahí investigábamos todo sobre a algunas piezas habían libros de historia y varias computadoras una cafetera y otros utensilios. En la planta baja, estaban las piezas y una pequeña recepción. El castillo de la bella era una tienda-museo donde comprábamos para vender ese era nuestro funcionamiento.

Subí al segundo nivel a dejar mi bolsa y tome un libro, la lapton y fui abajo, me coloque en recepción y continúe leyendo mi libro de relatos dudosos. Era interesante ese libro tenía muchos acontecimientos y relatos sobre leyendas de miedo o de criaturas etc. Pero me gustaba leer este tipo de cosas. Además era mi debes tener conocimiento en todo lo que abarca la historia.

El teléfono titubeó repentinamente, respire profundo y corrí mi silla para alcanzarlo y contestar. Eran las diez de la mañana y mi día recién comenzaba.

—Buenos días el castillo de la bella, ¿Que se le ofrece? —pregunte con los típicos saludos de la tienda.

—Buenos días señorita, soy Amanda Smith; vera e comprado una casa y en mi ático encontre cosas que pudiesen interesarle.

—Es un placer señora Smith, ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de lo que posee?

—La verdad es que es una caja un tanto grande y pues lo único que se puede apreciar a simple vista es un diario.

—¿Un diario? — Pregunte, enderezándome en mi asiento.

—Asi es señorita es... El diario de la bestia, recién estoy saliendo para su tienda y pues si desea puede investigar acerca del diario.

—Si esta bien, gracias. Le estaremos esperando.

Apenas respondí y la llamada se corto, —¿Que extraño? —Susurre para mi misma, encendí mi lapton y ingrese al navegador. Según yo google tienia las respuestas a todo. ¿Irónico cierto?

Luego de ingresar, coloque en el buscador "El diario de la bestia" enseguida una gran lista de paginas aparecieron, pero me detuve a pensar, antes de ingresará a alguna. — ¿Y si llegara a ser como el diario de Ana Frank? Seria una gran pieza para mi tienda, definitivamente.— Sin pensar más, ingrese a la cuarta página de la lista como siempre solía hacerlo y apareció la siguiente información.

EL DIARIO DE LA BESTIA: Este diario perteneció a una de las familias mas poderosas de la antigüedad, la dueña y propietaria autora del diario murió meses después de poseerlo. Sin embargo este diario jamas fue encontrado luego de que se perdiese desde hace ya mill años por la pequeña niña llamada panny, tras revelar uno de sus tantos secretos; murió siete días después en un accidente. Así mismo como todos los que han poseído el diario en sus manos y lo leyesen.

Se dice que este Diario contiene grandes secretos sobre la existencia de criaturas y seres jamas encontrados y que se supone no existen, además contiene parte de la historia, entre otras cosas. Grandes secretos sobre una de las familias mas poderosas de la antigüedad incluso contiene una dirección exacta sobre donde se encuentra el oro u joyas que según esta chica escondió por el bienestar de su familia y escribió en el diario la dirección.

El diario desapareció tras la muerte de la autora que fue asesinada y en sus manos la parte de una foto, se decía que el esposo era el asesino de la autora tras su desaparición, pero tiempo después la familia encontró unas cartas que afirmaban que ella tenia contacto con alguien más y en ellas aseguraban tener la solución para vivir felices por la eternidad, lo cual afirmo que el asesinó había sido su amante; ya que el esposo apareció cinco años después de la muerte de la autora, afirmando que el había perdido la memoria y cuando recién la recupero no dudo en volver al lado de su amada, pero se llevo una grata sorpresa al enterarse que ella había fallecido. Tras declararse viudo desapareció de la gran vida social que llevaba a tal punto que ni siquiera se supo la fecha de su muerte.

La madre de la autora, encontró el diario en uno de los escondites de su casa y tras encontrarlo aseguro que el diario contenía una carta dirigida a ella la cual contenía varias advertencias sobre no leer el diario.

Ella lo guardo u escondió por generación y generaciones hasta que la familia se encontró en quiebra y vendieron la casa y con ella el diario. Este diario es de gran valor gracias a todos los relatos y secretos que aun se esconden.

— ¡Wao! Suena como de película ese diario, creo que seria una valiosa pieza para mi tienda. Solo espero la señora Smith no se arrepienta. Supongo que mas que un simple tesoro a de ser su diario personal. Aun así, seguiré investigando; a ver que mas puedo encontrar.

 **{Varias horas más tarde}**

El timbre sonó y vi entrar a una señora de la tercera edad, su pequeño bolso caía sobre su hombro a su lado iba un chico y en las manos del chico una caja.

—Señora Brief...— levante mi mirada y la fije en la señora.

— ¿Usted a de ser la señora Smith? —Ella asintió— Un gusto conocerla.—Mencione extendiendo mi mano y la invite seguir.

—Bueno no quiero quitarle su tiempo, asi que aquí esta la caja allí adentro se encuentra su diario.

Su voz sonaba un tanto extraña, en si ella era extraña, solo debia pagarle y todo estaría bien. Mientras ella continuó

—Con su permiso me retiro, que pase usted una bella velada mañana por la noche. Recuerde no se deje engañar por un par de ojos. Aveces creer en lo que vemos no es seguro.

Apenas escuche aquello y supe que algo andaba mal, muy muy mal. Mientras buscaba la libreta de facturas no preste atención a sus palabras pero al concentrarme en lo que decía me di la vuelta, rápidamente para preguntarle como sabia que iría a una fiesta. Pero ella ya no estaba ahí ni siquiera había sonado la campana de salida lo cual es raro ya que cada que uno entra o sale suena y esta vez no fue así.

Corrí hacia afuera para tratar de alcanzarla y pagarle pero no había nadie, eso era extraño demasiado extrañó para mi gusto.

Ingrese de nuevo y me acerque a la caja y lo único que pude ver a simple vista eran; libros, un cofre, entre otras cosas y sobre todas ellas...

El diario.

Sentí un aire frío y un escalofrío recorriendo mi espina dorsal, lo que hizo que mi piel se erizará por completo. Sobe mis brazos y tome cuidadosamente el diario, lleve la caja arriba, al estar ahí tome asiento frente al ventanal y solo lo observaba, no podia quitarle la vista de encima era extraño. Pero lindo tenia estampado de flores y partes de piel cafe y una cerradura en forma de corazón.

Era hermoso.

Estaba nerviosa tanto que tome mi dije como siempre lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa, lo movía de un lado a otro y luego vi la cerradura y luego el dije y otra vez la cerradura y otra vez el dije hasta que reaccione que ambos tenían la misma forma.

Fue ahí que caí en cuenta que el dije podía servirme como llave para el diario. Puede sonar loco pero era parecidos mucho para mi gusto.

Lo pensé unos segundos mas y me quite el dije, lo coloque en la cerradura del diario, tome valor antes de girarlo, respire profundo y lo gire.

Una música se escucho a lo lejos, como una caja musical y luego el dije se abrió, juntó con el diario. Observe de nuevo el diario, lo aprecie por unos segundos. Y voltee a ver hacia atrás. A través del ventanal pude ver el reflejo de algo, mas bien de alguien. Pero me quede ahí pasmada. De pronto los ojos me pesaban, sentía que mi cabeza dolía.

—El diario... —susurro alguien a mis espaldas y perdí el conocimiento.

 **Dicen que tienes que ver para creer, pero aveces la vista engaña.**

 **Lo único que tienes que hacer es creer en lo que no puedes ver.**

Mis ojos pesaban y mi cabeza me dolía tan terriblemente, abri mis ojos lo suficiente como para asegurarme que pudiera observar. Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue el diario, me incorpore y al ver por el ventanal ya era de noche, observe la mesa y el diario estaba abierto en la primera pagina, su caligrafía era perfecta. Me acostumbre a la luz y me concentre lo suficiente para leer lo que decía.

 _ **"El Diario De La Bestia"**_

 _ **(No lo leas)**_

 _ **A menos que tu tengas la llave**_

 _ **"EL MUNDO DE LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA"**_

 _ **(nuestro amor es eterno)**_

 _ **—Hola Bella.**_

 _ **—Yo soy Bulma.**_

—¡¿Dios mio?! —Me exalte, llevando mis manos a la boca y poniendome de pie— ¿Que rayos significa esto?

Mire a mi alrededor en busca de algo o alguien, mire otra vez el diario y había una nota al costado del diario, la tome y leí esas dos palabras que me dejaron la piel helada.

 _ **¿Coicidencia o Destino?**_

Tengo que salir de aquí...

 **(...)**

 **Gracias por leer. Significa mucho para mi que El Diario De La Bestia este donde esta en este momento. No me queda mas que agradecerte y si eres un nuevo lector/ra se bienvenido, disfruta de tu estadía en esta hermosa historia que yo se que te encantará.**

 **Gracias por darle una oportunidad, puedes seguirme en facebook en mi pagina oficial de Fanfics, twiiter y Wattpad en todas me encuentras como Mizha DB.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos.**

 **~Mizha**


	4. Capitulo Tres

**Capítulo Tres.**

 **"El Reflejo de su Voz"**

 **~Mizha**

—¡¿Dios mio?! —Me exalte, llevando mis manos a la boca y poniendome de pie— ¿Que rayos significa esto?

Mire a mi alrededor en busca de algo o alguien, mire otra vez el diario y había una nota al costado del diario, la tome y leí esas dos palabras que me dejaron la piel helada.

 **¿Coicidencia o Destino?**

Tengo que salir de aquí...

Tome mi bolso, las llaves así mismo el diario, baje las escaleras y voltee la vista hacia un costado y vi que la tienda estaba cerrada.

Así que aquí viene otra vez mi paranoia— ¿Quién cerro la tienda? ¿Como es que me dormí tanto tiempo? —corrí escaleras abajo, salí y cerré con llave iba a pedir un taxi cuando uno se acerco de repente, observé que estaba vacío y entre.

Apenas pude respirar dentro del taxi, le indiqué la dirección pero este ya estaba en marcha.

Algo en el ambiente cambió, era una sensación nueva pero a la vez tan común para mi. Ese aire frío y a la vez tan cálido, era extraño pero familiar.

— Señorita se le ve muy asustada. —habló él taxista — ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

—Si señor, gracias. —apenas sonreí.

— Señor... Se qué ese termino se utiliza cuando uno esta casado a tan corta edad. —Dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

—¿Disculpe?

—Una señorita como usted no debería de andar sola a estas horas. Y tengo 24 años. — Su voz...

— Salí tarde de trabajar, eso es todo. —respondi,— mucho gusto Joven, soy...

—Bulma Brief, lo se. —me interrumpió,— Pero creame el gusto es mío.

— ¿Como sabe usted mi nombre?

—Eso no importa.

—¡Disculpe! —hable exaltada.— No se quien seas, pero ayer mi vida era normal o lo que se pueda llamar normal en mi vida, hoy mi casa se volvió "actividad paranormal" y luego en mi tienda llegó una señora un tanto extraña y luego esta lo del diario, me duele la cabeza, tengo hambre y mucho sueño, Luego esta la nota; qué no es para nada normal mucho menos mi dije y usted viene y para colmo me dice que no importa... Pare el taxi, me quedo aquí.

— No sabia que eso era lo que realmente sentías. Lo siento.

No se porque de repente solté todo eso ni yo misma lo creía pero todo este ambiente tenía algo que no me gustaba en lo absoluto —¿Quién eres y porque sabes mi nombre? —pregunte.

—Yo... Yo no soy nadie.

No se ni porque no lo había pensado antes pero esto era extraño, no había visto su rostro solo subí y me concentre en mis manos y el bolso pero en ningún momento observe su rostro.

— Idiota, —Dije levantando la vista y fue ahí que me quede perpleja al ver esa sonrisa. Solo se veía su sonrisa a través del retrovisor, una sonrisa de lado, realmente encantadora. Pero luego el continuó.

—¿Ey, supe que tu madre no esta en casa? —preguntó, despreocupado.

Fue ahí que mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿Que mierdas pasaba? ¿Como demonios sabia eso?

El miedo me invadió de nuevo, Y él solo río, su risa ronca era conocida no se de donde, no se como, no se cuando, no se nada. Absolutamente nada. Pero su risa hizo que mi corazón saltara, a tal punto de desear saber mas sobre el dueño de esa risa.

—¿Como supiste eso?—pregunte y al levantar la vista nuevamente para descubrir un poco más del dueño de esa risa hipnotizan le escuche decir algo de nuevo.

—Señorita se le ve asustada, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Levante la vista y un señor de la tercera edad manejaba el taxi, observé hacia atrás y aun se podía ver mi tienda.

Era imposible, lógicamente imposible.

— Si, me encuentro bien, creó.— dudé un poco antes de preguntar pero tenia que encontrar respuestas. — ¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas? —Algo dentro de mi me dijo que el podría darme respuestas y eso era lo que necesitaba.

— Claro señorita, digame.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo subí al taxi? —mire la ventana y luego el retrovisor, — ¿Venia alguien mas con usted?

—Quiza unos tres minutos y no, no venia nadie mas conmigo, pero esperamos un poco porque creí que su amigo subiría con usted al taxi.

Touché.

—Un amigo... ¿Que amigo? —Mi piel se erizó por completo, yo no tenia amigos, mas que goku el novio de milk.

—El joven que pidió el taxi, yo venía por la avenida 23 y su amigo subió al taxi me indicó la dirección hasta aquí luego dijo que esperara y el bajo y entró a esa tienda.

— ¡¿Que?!—pregunte exaltada, inhale un par de veces.— Que sucedió luego...

— El muchacho entro y minutos después salió de ahí, me dio la dirección de su casa y me pago. Pidió que esperara a que usted saliera para llevarla a casa. Luego de eso le pregunte si deseaba algo más. Respondió que usted había tenido un largo día gracias a él y lo último que quería es que se fuera caminando a casa, así que por eso solo me pedía de favor la dejara frente a su casa y me fuera hasta que usted entrara y me pago mas de la cuenta, se nota que la quiere mucho señorita.

—Es que eso es simplemente imposible. Eso no pue-de, no puede ser. —Trataba de buscar señales que me indicaran que alguien estuvo conmigo pero era imposible.— ¿Señor y como era el joven?

—Bueno... Era alto de unos 23 o 24 años aproximadamente, ojos negros, cabello negro y una sonrisa muy amable. Parecía todo un caballero, como yo solía ser lo en mis tiempos. —Sonrio,— Llegamos señorita.

— Gracias señor, disculpe una ultima pregunta. ¿Que hora es?

— Cuando subió al taxi eran las doce exactamente y ahora son las doce veintitrés. —miro su reloj,— Es buen muchacho, debería darle una oportunidad. Usted y él harían una muy bonita pareja. Se le veía muy preocupado por usted.

—Entiendo, gracias y feliz noche. —dije bajando del taxi y antes de cerrar el señor me hablo nuevamente.

— Oh casi lo olvido, señorita dejo esto para usted, —dicho esto, estiro su brazo hacia mi y me tendió lo que parecía una nota. —Ahora entre a casa, que descanse. Me iré cuando usted ya este adentro.

Tome el papel y Sonreí, —Gracias señor es usted muy amable, pero la persona que hizo todo esto; ni yo misma la conozco. Pero de igual manera gracias.

— ¿Como? —Dijo el señor totalmente sorprendido a lo cual yo solo sonreí, saque mis llaves y entre a casa.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, entre y tire la cartera y llaves en un pequeño sofá que estaba a un costado y me tire a la cama.

Estaba cansada y lo peor era que no sabia el motivo, pero no era sueño ya había dormido lo suficiente, me dolía la cabeza y un poco el cuerpo y tenia mucha hambre, pero no quería comer. Lo único que quería y necesitaba eran respuestas. Respuestas de lo que sucedía, las respuestas que cada vez eran mas y mas. ¡No entendía nada! Absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, yo solo quería saber quien o que era lo que me hostigaba.

 _¿Tenia miedo?_

Si ahora mas que nunca, tenia miedo. Mucho miedo. Pero... ¿Miedo a que? —¿A que le tenia miedo? ¿A que carajos le tenia miedo?

Todo esto no era normal, no se quien era, no se que era lo que sucedía, no se que había pasado en mi tienda, no sabia que significaba esa nota en el diario, no sabia que significaba lo que según el taxista me había dicho. Juraría que yo estaba ahí hablando con ese chico de linda sonrisa, juraría que si paso pero no. No había pasado, ¿O si?

Que tal si, si paso, que tal si él si estuvo ahí, ¿Pero como?

¿Como podría ser eso posible?

¿Como alguien puede aparecer y desaparecer así de repente?

¿Como pude estar en dos lugares a la vez?

— No, todo esto es imposible. —lo era, luego me puse de pie. Iba a darme una ducha de agua caliente y sonó mi teléfono y por el sonido era un mensaje seguramente de Milk, me acerque al sofá y tome mi teléfono y así era Milk me había enviado un mensaje.

«Bulma no puedo dormir, ¿Que hago?

»Toma un poco de leche y si no te has bañado, bañate con agua caliente.

«Okay ;) eso hare. Gracias feliz noche guapa, mañana te hablo.

»Vale, feliz noche ;p besos y si no te duermes con eso escucha un poco de musica, eso jamas falla.

Y así termino la conversación, di vuelta y bote todas las cosas; mi bolsa y unas cuantas prendas que deje había dejado en la mañana.—Diablos. —me dije para mi misma y me agache para recoger las cosas.

Las estaba guardando, cuando vi el diario que estaba a un lado, lo recogí y recordé todo lo que había pasado esta noche y recordé a la perfección las palabras del taxista y la nota.

—¡La nota! — solté en un grito y empecé a buscar por todos lados. No estaba. — A ver Bulma recuerda —mi cerebro hizo clik y me acorde donde la había dejado, estaba abajo en la entrada junto con mi suéter.

Baje rápidamente, tome el suéter y lo lleve arriba y empecé a buscar en sus bolsas, parecía loca literal.

Y justo donde tenia el dinero estaba la nota, la saque y tire el suéter a un lado de la cama. Respire profundo y me senté en el sofá.

¿Tenia miedo?

Si que lo tenía, no sabia lo que decía y me asustaba averiguarlo. Así que tome valor y la abrí.

 **¿Coincidencia o destinó?**

 **como tu quieras llamarlo, no tienes el Diario ahora léelo.**

 **En el encontraras otra nota.**

Enserio si todo esto es una broma, por favor diganmelo ya. Este juego no me esta gustando en lo mas mínimo.

¿Que estaba pasando?

Bien bulma, piensa bien ¿Que harás? —Si quiero averiguar mas, este diario puede darme respuestas ¿Cierto?

Me incorpore y tome el diario en mis manos, lo abrí con mi dije y tome la primer nota que habían puesto a un lado de la primera pagina y si, era la misma letra. Pero una estaba vieja y gastada parecía antigua y la otra era nueva, un poco arrugada, por mi culpa claro esta. Asi que cambie de pagina y solo me prepare para lo que fuese que me esperaba.

Y lo leí.

 _ **Abril del 1921**_

 _ **Querida bella.**_

 _ **Te estaréis preguntando, que hacéis una chica de apenas veintidós años escribiendo en un diario. Pues no preocupaos ahora yo misma explicáis todo.**_

 _ **Bien mi nombre es Bulma, mi familia me regalado esto por mi cumpleaños, pero ellos advertir que lo que escriba aquí, aquí tenéis que quedar. Entendáis.**_

 _ **Todo lo que escriba a continuación será vuestro secreto. Te he nombrado bella ¿Te preguntaras por qué?**_

 _ **Bien, es porque así me dice la bestia.**_

 _ **Antes de lo que esperáis, bella.**_

Bien no voy a _alarmarme_ del por los nombres idénticos. Solo debo concentrarme y leer.

 _ **Abril de 1921**_

 _ **¡Bella!**_

 _ **No se que esperáis de mi, pero si se que todo se esta complicando. Te dejare la nota aquí para que podáis leerla.**_

 _ **La bestia me la mandado, no sabes porque le digo así ¿cierto? Pero todo a su debido momento. Solo se que lo veré esta noche, nadie puede enteraos de esto. Oh estaremos en problemas.**_

 _ **Una de mis doncellas me a informado que mi esposo quiere quedarse con la fortuna de nuestra familia, pero yo no os permitiere.**_

 _ **Si estoy casada, pero no fue mi decisión. Fue por obligación y yo no amaos a mi esposo, yo amaos a la bestia, él se ha ganado mi corazón con solo dos palabras «Cuidado,Bella» eso fue lo único que basto para enamoraos de él pero si alguien enteraos que me veo con el seré castigada y probablemente mi familia no podrá hacer nada por mi.**_

 _ **Pero vale la pena arriesgáos todo por el ya que se que el hace lo mismo por mi.**_

 _ **Te contare todo cuando vuelva, bella.**_

¿Estaba casada? Dios engaña a su esposo, bueno eso creo. Okay esta debe ser la nota.

La tome y abrí estaba doblada en dos pero lo hice con cuidado ya que podía romperse por lo gastada y antigua que era.

 **"Te veo en la madrugada, cuando todos duermen y las princesas se escapan. No olvides que al escuchar un ruido o sientas algo es porque estoy mas cerca de lo piensas, sigue mi reflejo con el sonido de mi voz... Hasta entonces"**

Fue ahí cuando escuche un ruido venir de la planta baja, mi piel se erizo y una sombra paso frente a la puerta de mi habitación pude verla a la perfección gracias a la luz que entraba a través de ella...

Pegue un salto y cerré la puerta lo mas rápido que pude y le puse seguro pero esta vez había algo en este ambiente que no me gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

«Ya es hora de dormir» se escucho una voz en mi cabeza.

«Ahora si dime, ¿Quien eres?» Hable mentalmente.

«Feliz noche, Bella.» Respondió, ignorado mi pregunta.

«Feliz noche» Dije tratando de sonar amable. «Al menos dime tu nombre. Tengo un miedo horrible y no quiero estar sola»

«Mi nombre es Ve...» Se quedó callado y luego continuo, «Créeme no estas sola jamas lo has estado así que deja el miedo. » Me quede callada y no supe que responder, asi que sin mas solo me metí a la cama y me tape de pies a cabeza y como por arte de magia me quede dormida.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Esa voz en tu cabeza se llama conciencia, pero que pasa cuando esa voz es diferente y no es tu consciencia.**_

 _ **...**_

abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue algo que me dejo perpleja, mas que perpleja, paralizada hipnotizada, asustada.

—Ahora si bulma a correr se a dicho... —me dije con firmeza

—Bulma Brief ¿cierto?

Corre estúpida ¡Corre! Pero no podía, no podía mover ni un solo musculo y quise gritar pero parecía que mis cuerdas vocales no funcionaban. ¡Mierda! Estoy jodida.

¿Para la que pregunto si me paso o esta pasando algo asi y por eso es que lo escribo? La respuesta es que me paso algo que no tiene explicación sin embargo no es por eso que lo escribo fue por el simple echo que quiero darles una nueva expectativa sobre lo que pasa o que aveces debemos creer hasta que lo que no es posible que exista.

 **(_)**

 **Gracias por qué esta historia avanza y sigue para bien, y esta donde esta, gracias a ustedes. Espero les guste él capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer. Sois lo mejores.**

 **Para enterarte de absolutamente todo, puedes seguirme en mi página de facebook, wattpad y twitter. En todas me encuentras como Mizha DB.**

 **No olvides dejarme tu opinión, nos leemos.**


End file.
